Sentimientos Encontrados,Amores Pasados
by Kisha-Taisho-Neko
Summary: Como seria la historia y la vida de Kagome despues de una deseo dado por una miko, que pasaria... si un dia ese deseo que anhelo...fuera tambien su destruccion podra Inuyasha perdonarla? o seguira amandola? ENTREN Y LEAN! :D
1. Capitulo1: Minako la miko

Capitulo 1: Minako una miko de los deseos

-Kaze No Kizu!-

-Ikee!-

Fue todo lo que necesitaron para acabar con el demonio gato que poseía 1 fragmento de aquella perla. La flecha de Kagome fue necesaria para purificar el fragmento que éste poseía. Kagome avanzó para recoger el fragmento y situarlo en la botella donde estaban los demas.

-Kagome cuidado!- Dijo Inuyasha al ver que uno de los trozos de ese gigantesco monstruo gato veia directo hacia ella. Corrió y la logró quitar antes de que cayera aplastandola completamente.

-Ahh!- Dijo Kagome al sentirse estampada de trasero en el piso. -No me di cuenta de ese trozo de demonio encima mío-

-Feh! Nunca te das cuenta de nada! Hubieras podido morir tonta!-

-A quién le dices tonta Inuyasha?!-

-Ahh que bien aqui vamos de nuevo...acabamos de derrotar a un monstruo y siempre tienen que peliar- Dijo la exterminadora de demonios acomodandose su hiraikotsu despues de la pelea.

-Sango, ¿Acaso eso te sorprende?- dijo Miroku quien estaba un poco lastimado debido a las garras de aquel demonio, pero se encontraba bien.

-Tonto, Inuyasha- Shippo estaba con Miroku tratando de ayudarle con sus heridas.

-Ya vámonos, siempre tu tan dulce conmigo- Dijo Kagome soltando un bufido mientras se levantaba del suelo y agarraba sus armas.

-Tú te lo buscas- Inuyasha frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos pero de inmediato los abrió al darse cuenta que pasaron tres de las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo. Las siguió con la mirada pero decidió no moverse de alli. Pero fue tarde, Kagome ya se habia dado cuenta de eso.

-Anda, ve tras ellas...te debe estar esperando- Su cara oscureció ocultando un profundo dolor dentro de ella. Desde la ultima vez que observo su encuentro con Kikyo no lo pudo olvidar.

-Feh! No molestes, no ire hacia alla; no ahora- Dijo Inuyasha quien, como siempre, no se dio cuenta del dolor que le ocasionaba esto a Kagome.

Llorar. Era lo unico que ella sabia hacer al saber que su amado hanyou, cada vez que aparecia una de las serpientes caza almas, iba tras aquella miko no muerta que era su antepasado. Lo sabia, sabia muy bien qe estaba enamorada de él pero igual no sabia que hacer. Decidió irse a su epoca, tenia que descansar y recuperarse, se sentia muy debil.

-¿Que vas a donde? No te iras, necesito que busques los fragmentos de la perla.-

-¿Eso es lo unico que soy para ti cierto? Pues olvidalo, y SI me voy vengo dias despues-

-He dicho que no te iras!-

-Ya lo estoy haciendo, osuwari-

-KYAHH!-

Salio corriendo de aquella aldea, dejando a sus amigos y 'su' hanyou un poco atónitos. Estaba cansada de ser solo una buscadora, una carga para todos que sabian como defenderse...ella solo era una niña indefensa y estaba muy cansada de eso.

Llego a un bosque donde rompió a llorar, cayó de rodillas en e suave pasto y se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos de rabia, dolor, tristeza e impotencia..no quería seguir siendo solo una niña mas en el grupo, queria ser alguien que pudiera defenderse por si sola, que nod ependiera de nadie en aquella epoca! Recordaba la fuerza y poder que tiene Inuyasha, por el solo hecho de ser un InuHanyou. Lo tenia en mente hace unos días despued de ver la escena del beso entre Kikyo e Inuyasha..se imagino por un segundo que pasaria si fuera ella alguien asi. Se seco las lágrimas y se incorporo, tenia que regresar a su epoca y a la realidad de que aun seguia siendo una niña.

Pero, algo cambiaria su vida y su papel en esta busqueda; mas bien, alguien.

-¿Quien eres tu?- Dijo sosteniendo su arco y flechas para atacar.

-Soy la persona que te hara ser mucho mas fuerte e importante de lo que eres ahora, solo tienes que desearlo.- Dijo una mujer que salio de entre lo espeso de aquel bosque.

-Eres...¿una miko de los deseos?-

-Así es- Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto macabra en su ya anciano rostro

Kagome al escuchar esto abrio sus como platos, nunca penso escuchar esto, es más, penso que era un producto de su ilusión..pero descubrió que no era asi cuando en el bosque donde estaba se empezo a poner de un color negro, al igual que las hojas cayendo de color lila. Supo que se trataba de un hechizo que puso la miko en el bosque para que nadie pudiera verlas ni entrar alli.

-¿Por qué me has buscado a mi para cumplir uno de tus deseos? Ustedes las mikos de los deseos escogen a quien le otorgaran tan preciado don que se les fue dado.- Al pasar el tiempo estando con Kaede, Kagome habia aprendido que hay otros tipos de sacerdotisas, incluyendo estas que son muy pocas. No estaba muy convencida de todo esto pero igual su curiosidad le ganaba, el saber por que ella de todas las demas personas o demonios aqui.

-Vaya, para ser una sacerdotisa del futuro con poderes de purificación sabes mucho de nosotras, Kagome.- Dijo la anciana miko observando a Kagome con sus profundos ojos azules.

Kagome frunció el ceño, no le gusto que aquella anciana supiera quien es ni mucho menos a que epoca pertenecia ella.

-¿Como sabes todo eso de mi?¡¿Quién eres?!- Ahora más que curiosa estaba asustada, ¿Por qué ella sabia todo eso?

-No te asustes niña, mi nombre es Minako, te he estado observando desde que la Shikon No Tama salió de tu cuerpo. Sé quien eres y cuales son tus sentimientos hacia aquel InuHanyou, al igual que se que eres la reencarnación de la fallecida sacerdotisa Kikyo, antiguo amor de Inuyasha. Tu quieres ser alguien mas en ese grupo porque te sientes como una carga ya que no puedes defenderte por ti misma-

Fue suficiente, Kagome se preparo en forma de ataque con su arco y flechas. Ahora si que queria saber de donde habia salido esta extraña miko y el por qué de que supiera todo sobre ella y que la estuviera siguiendo. Se sintió afligida al saber que aquella anciana tenia conocimiento sobre su amor hacia Inuyasha, eso no era nada bueno a la vista de ella.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Dime por qué me estabas siguiendo, por qué sabes todo esto, qué es lo que buscas de mi!

-Kagome, yo te seguí todo este tiempo porque quiero ofrecerte mi ultimo deseo antes de morir, tienes un corazon muy puro pero a la vez muy lastimado por el amor. Tu quieres tener tu fuerza y ser alguien importante, yo te ofresco esto para que parte de tu dolor sane, no tengo ningun motivo malo contra ti.- Dijo Minako sentandose en el pasto apoyandose de su baston de madera. Era de tez blanca y cabello blanco, amarrado en una coleta alta; tenia un cuerpo delgado, muy parecido al de Kikyo pero mucho mas vieja. Vestía una hakama lila con negro que eran los colores para identificar a estas mikos. No tenia malas intenciones hacia Kagome, solo queria dar su ultimo deseo antes de morir.

Kagome bajo su guardia, quedo sorprendida ante la confesion de Minako, nunca penso que aquella miko supiera todo los sentimientos que ella escondía en su coraxon. Se sento con las piernas dobladas debajo de ella con motivo de escuchar a la aciana.

-Ese deseo...mi deseo de ser hanyou...tú podrías cumplirlo?-

-Si, es lo que quiero hacer. Solo tienes que saber que cuando lo pidas no hay marcha atras, asi te quedaras por el resto de tu vida.-

Kagome tragó saliva. Nunca penso que alguien supiera de sus sentimientos ni mucho menos que pudiera cumplir aquel deseo interno. Penso unos minutos aquella proposición malditamente tentadora, quería hacerlo pero no sabia como reaccionarian sus amigos ni su familia...Oh maldita sea! Su familia! Habia olvidado por completamente como reaccionarian ellos.

-¿Mi familia? ¿Como reaccionaran ellos al saber que soy asi?

La miko sonrio, al parecer si iba a lograr dar su deseo antes de morir. -Tu familia pensara que todo esto fue un accidente de una de tus peleas en el Sengoku, eso es lo menos importante mi niña-.

-Entonces..- Yo una hanyou? Oh Kami como seria mi vida con esto..Recordo todos los momentos en que habia tenido que ser salvada por cualquier de los integrantes de su grupo, incluso hasta por el pequeño Shippo, que la veia como una madre. Seria de mucha mas ayuda siendo asi que como soy ahora mismo...Inuyasha me aceptaría mas porque soy como él..Ya había hecho muchas cosas que nunca creería en su vida, de esto no se iba a arrepentir. -Acepto tu deseo, Minako.-

-Gracias, Kagome- Minako se incorporó del cesped y chocó su baston de madera contra el suelo, haciendo que éste causara una pulsación que terminara en los pies de Kagome, elevándola con un brillo lila alrededor de ella. -Ya es hora, dime tu deseo- Dijo la anciana miko levantando sus manos y cerrando los ojos pra escuchar el deseo de Kagome.

-Deseo..- Recordó todos los momentos con Inuyasha, todas las peleas contra Naraku y otros demonios. Cerro sus ojos fruciendo el ceño y los abrió con una muy grande determinación. -..ser una InuHanyou!-

Minako junto sus manos en forma de rezo y pronuncio un hechizo que cumpliria el deseo de Kagome.

-Shikari Aizo no Kokoro...-

Todo el bosque quedo iluminado en un segundo, haciendo imposible la vista para humano o demonio en ese lugar por unos minutos. La luz desaparecio y se observaron a dos mujeres en el medio del bosque. Minako cayó de rodillas y una muy diferente Kagome corrió hacia aquella anciana que recosto en sus manos.

-Mi trabajo en este mundo ha terminado, gracias por aprovechar mi deseo en algo bueno..- Saco de su bolsillo una especie de collar muy delgado de plata on un dije de sol con 12 puntas. -Esto es para que lo lleves contigo siempre, e caso de que necesites hablar conmigo solo sostén este dije y llámame, estaré para tus dudas.- En el momento que Kagome sostuvo aquel collar, sintió una pulsación en la parte baja de la nuca. Gimió un poco de dolor ya que estaba apreciando aquel Sol en su nuca. En ese momento entendió que era su marca de hanyou lo que tenía alli.

-Gracias, Minako..no te olvidaré- dijo sosteniendo la mano de aquella sacerdotisa. Minako cerro los ojos y se empezó a desvanecer dejando en su lugar unas flores de cerezo color lila esparciéndose con el aire.

-Gracias a ti, soy otra Kagome..una nueva Kagome-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha se levanto bruscamente de un árbol donde estaba sentado, sus orejas se movieron en dirección este y su olfato sintió un olor conocido pero totalmente cambiado..¡¿Que paso?!

-Kagome..¿¡Por qué rayos hueles así!?-…..

Continuara….


	2. Capitulo 2: Una nueva yo

KAGOME POV:  
Me sentía un poco mareada después de lo que sucedió con Minako, mi nariz ardía, y mi cabeza daba vueltas, me estaba acercando a un río y fue ahí donde vi a la nueva yo, no podría creer el cambio que había hecho Minako en mi, mi cabello seguía siendo negro azabache pero ahora se encontraba un poco mas debajo de mi muslo, mis ojos ahora poseían ese color dorado que tenia inuyasha, mis... uñas ahora más largas tenían un color azul brilloso(como si tuviera esmalte con brillo) mis orejas humanas habían sido remplazadas por unas de perro encima de mi cabeza del mismo color que mi pelo, y ahora tenía puesto unos pantalones como los de Inuyasha pero más delgados de color azul, y una tipo ombliguera de manga corta con escote del mismo color… , ni yo misma me reconocía, pero ahí estaba era yo. Me levante y camine un poco más adelante y vi. un árbol grande y cómodo con algunos frutos, decidí comer algunos y recostarme en la raíz de este, estuve así un tiempo hasta que mi ahora desarrollado oído capto…. risas? Salte, de donde antes estaba recostada y ahí los vi. a los causantes de aquellas risas, era un par de niños

-Jajá vamos Kiro juega conmigo –dijo una niña de no más de 7 años cabello castaño suelto con una flor blanca a un lado de su cabeza, ojos del mismo color y vestía un kimono de cuadros de color rosa (como el de Rin, pero en rosa)

- Ahora no Haruki, sabes que primero tenemos que llevarle agua y peces a mama para la cena- respondió un niño de no más de 13 años, era de pelo corto castaño , ojos del mismo color y vestía un kimono de color rojo con un listón atado a la cintura (como kohaku)  
–Eres un aburrido onni-chan aun falta para que anochezca, vamos –insistió la niña una vez más con cara de borreguito  
-Esta bien,…. pero después de atrapar los peces ya sabes cuánto tardamos en cazarlos –le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa, por lo que la pequeña salto de alegría, no pude evitar que se me escapara una risilla me recordaban a sota y a mí de pequeños  
,- Agg! No puedo son escurridizos- escuche que dijo la niña que al verla de nuevo estaba tirada a orillas del río,  
-Parecen que se tardaran un poco con esos peces, mejor los ayudare además, será divertido pasar un tiempo con ellos en...lo que busco a Inuyasha y los chicos,- dije para mí misma con una sonrisa y de un salto baje del árbol en el que antes me encontraba- ¿Necesitan ayuda?- dije con mi mejor sonrisa esperando que aceptaran mi invitación, pero en cambio…  
-Ahhh! Un demonio!- grito el joven mientras tomaba a su hermana del brazo y la ponía detrás suyo  
-No, esperen no soy un demonio soy una miko - grite para que no huyeran no sé porque habían reaccionado así  
- Mentira! Tú no eres una miko, eres un demonio si no explica tus orejas,- me grito aun mas fuerte el pequeño protegiendo a tu hermana  
- Pero de que…- rayos! Se me había olvidado que era una hanyou ahora- Tranquilos estarán bien enserio, no les haré daño en verdad soy una miko, pero solo que mi apariencia es un poco *diferente*, además es muy peligroso estar por estos alrededores, y solos- respondí a lo que los pequeños solo dieron un paso para atrás pero no habían visto la rama detrás suyo y el niño callo seguro de lado, pero la niña…

- Onni-chan! Mi pierna me duele!- grito la pequeña soltando lagrimas y tenía razón para hacerlo, en su pierna estaba la lanza para cazar los peces y la tenía clavada a la mitad de la pierna  
- Onne-san! Espera estarás bien- dijo el pequeño al ver a su hermana en tal estado, entonces ahí fue donde tenía

que entrar me acerqué a ambos e hice a un lado al joven  
– Necesito que me pases un poco de agua- y corte un pedazo de mi traje- Por favor necesito el agua- y sin mas así fue como el muchacho fue y vino por el agua,- Bien apártate un poco- dije para sacar la flecha poco a poco  
- DUELE!- grito aun más fuerte la niña soltando mas lagrimas-  
- Dolerá un poco pero ya verás que estarás mejor- al fin pude sacar aquella lanza y me dispuse a curar su herida por suerte cargaba mi mochila saque unas cuantas medicinas, y cure a la niña por ultimo solo use mis poderes de miko para cicatrizar la herida que quedo un poco abierta pero casi nada que se notara, tome el pañuelo y por último la vende –Listo! Ya termine- le dije a la pequeña que me miraba sorprendida después sentí como era empujada a un lado.  
- Onne-san como estas? Que te hizo?- lleno de preguntas a la pequeña el joven que en su rostro se notaba preocupación  
-Siii, onni-chan ya no me duele nada- dijo la pequeña mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de su hermano- muchas gracias señorita sacerdotisa- sentencio la pequeña mientras hacia un reverencia seguida de su hermano-Por cierto mi nombre es Haruki y el es mi hermano Kiro- señalando al joven a su lado  
- Un placer Haruki-san y Kiro-kun y… no hay de que, después de todo es mi deber- me acerque más a ellos y me puse a su altura, coloque una mano sobre su cabeza y le dije  
- Además por una niña tan bonita como tu haría mucho mas- y le di mi sonrisa más grande que pude hacer en ese momento –  
- Muchas… gracias Miko-sama por haber ayudado a mi hermana,- dijo el joven con la cabeza hacia abajo- Y perdóneme por haber desconfiado en usted pero con ese aspecto, me pareció un demonio que quería atacarnos como otras veces- respondió el muchacho que seguía con la cabeza gacha y ahora me acerque a él y coloque mi mano sobre su hombro-  
- No te preocupes solo estabas preocupado por tu hermana, es normal en un joven como tú, solo que antes conoce a la persona antes de juzgarla no todos los demonios son malos así como todos los humanos somos buenos está bien?- el niño solo asintió para después ir a lado de su hermana –Tomen- les ofrecí su canasto- espero completen para su cena, no supe cuantos eran en total pero ahí tiene como uno 12 peces , espero sean suficientes- les dije mientras les daba el canasto lleno de peces junto con el balde de agua, los niños solo quedaron viendo para después sonreír con mucha alegría, no supe cómo pero de un momento tenia a ambos niños abrazados a mi-  
-Muchas gracias Miko-sama!- dijeron al unísono ambos mientras se separaban de mi  
–No hay de qué, pero deben irse ahora está por oscurecer y es muy peligroso estar por el bosque a estas horas- les dije a los niños pues ya el sol se ocultaba y sabía que era cuando aparecían mas youkais-les advertí par que a la próxima tuvieran mas precaución  
- Si tiene razón, pero no desea acompañarnos Miko-sama?- pregunto la pequeña que me veía con más tranquilidad-  
-Gracias, pero yo debo volver con mis amigos,- dije sin quitar mi sonrisa  
-Comprendemos bueno nosotros nos despedimos miko-sama, gracias de nuevo por los peces mi familia y yo se lo agradecemos- dijo Kiro-kun dando una ultima reverencia  
-No hay de qué, y díganme Kagome, aunque sea sacerdotisa no me gustan las formalidades me hacen sentir vieja jajá – dije riéndome por la formalidad que usaban ambos.  
-De acuerdo Kagome-san bueno gracias de nuevo por los peces y ayudar a mi hermana – y el pequeño me regalo una sonrisa que me conmovió  
-Yo les devolví la sonrisa y asentí después comencé a correr por donde había venido antes, perdiéndome de su vista – Adiós! y cuídese mucho Kagome-sama!- escuché que grito la pequeña Haruki, y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro-

-*También cuídense ustedes pequeños, y ahora… .por donde me voy?*-fie lo que pense antes de caminar sun rumbo para encontrar un buen lugar…pero justo antes senti una mirada sobre mi haciendo que un escalofrio pasara por mi espalda y me hiziera apresurar el paso hasta que…

Continuar….


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿El encuentro?

Capitulo 3:

Inuyasha POV(el narra)

Corría, corría y no pensaba en otra cosa más que en ella… por qué? De repente su olor cambio seguí oliendo a ella pero ahora tenía esencia demoníaca, *será acaso que algún demonio la haya marcado* pensé pero retire eso de mi cabeza no podía ser el olor que tenia kagome se parecía mucho… al mío! Kagome no se qué te haya pasado pero aguanta un poco mas ya voy... por ti… pasaron las horas y no tenían rastro de kagome –maldición- grite al aire no podía ser que ella no apreciara su olor estaba en el aire pero no la detectaba a ella-Khe! Ahora mi olfato me traiciona, esto no podría mejorar –dije frustrado de tanto haber corrido y saltado, pensé en que tal vez había vuelto a la aldea, cuando me disponía a irme en dirección con Kaede-baba escuche unas voces…  
-Que bonito nombre! !- escuche decir por lo que fui en dirección a esa voz, cuando llegue pude ver a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos brillosos como si estuviera viendo a un gran héroe, volteé mi mirada hacia donde miraba la niña y lo que vi me sorprendió! Una joven de ropas azules que la hacían lucir hermosa, su cabello azabache hasta debajo de la cintura, de cintura pequeña y unas...unas… orejas? Entonces ella es una Hibrida perro yo?  
-Bueno gracias de nuevo por los peces y ayudar a mi hermana – dijo un niño un poco más grande que la niña anterior, y vi. cuando ella asintió  
- Adiós! y cuídese mucho Miko-sama!- escuché que grito la pequeña y poco a poco los niños se despedían de ella con una sonrisa..  
! Un momento! Despidiéndose y sonriendo? Muy bien me estoy volviendo loco o kagome me dio muy fuertes abajo pensé mientras me sobaba la parte trasera de la cabeza buscando algún chichón de parte de kagome….en eso olvide mi duda y mire de nuevo a la chica moviendo la mano de un lado a otro en forma de despedida quien era esa chica? Se voltio de perfil dejando ver parte de su rostro piel blanca ,y tenía colmillos unos 2 que se le asomaba por sus labios, sus labios rojos con ganas de besarlo y… pero que pienso ni siquiera sé quien es o que quiere! Maldición mi mente me juega, volví a mirarla sus ojos estaban tapados por su flequillo, pero poco después levanto la mirada revelando dos joyas doradas era simplemente hermosa.. Ojos grandes de color oro, y poco maquillada con sobra azul que la hacía lucir muy linda iba a bajar para hablar con ella pero…. Porque tiene un olor familiar?…espera… este olor es..de kagome! Por que huele a ella! Y antes de que pudiera saltar para sacarle respuesta esta corrió y desapareció ,,-maldición se ha de ver dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero ya es tarde y aun no he encontrado kagome… tengo que regresar con los muchachos-me dije para mí mismo y volví a la aldea.. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica cuando llegue con los muchachos les dije que no había rastro de kagome, hechos solo asintieron y sugerimos que se encontraba con kaede que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí así que fuimos en dirección hacia allá..  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* CON KAGOME EN EL BOSQUE -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Kagome POV

Después de haberme despedido de la pequeña Haruki y su hermano Kiro iba a regresar con los muchachos para contarles todo lo que me había pasado hasta ahora el problema… no sabía cómo regresar, ahh, pero por suerte tenía mi gran olfato ahora olfato y olfato(N.A. lose parece perrita jajá ) y entonces reconocí su olor, un olor que aun sin mi desarrollado olfato sabría diferenciar Inuyasha, no aguante mas y salí disparada hacia aquella dirección que me llevaría hacia la aldea de kaede,  
20 minutos después  
Normal POV  
Kagome había llegado a donde kaede sin embargo esta al llegar a la cabaña no encontró a la vieja miko, por lo que decidió esperarla pero no contaba con una cosa… -a.C.! Tengo hambre-dijo la pelinegra tocando su estomago-Por suerte siempre hay una mochila extra de comida en la cabaña-dijo, se levanto, y se dirigió al baúl que contenía su mochila-Veamos do de están? A ver… aja aquí esta!- grito alegre la miko mientras sacaba una sopa instantánea (Caber más

a quien nos recuerda) después de conseguir su objetivo, también saco una pequeña tetera para calentar el agua, iba a salir para ir al rió, al salir sintió humedad en su mano, después en su nariz y al final en su pelo sorpresa que la mirar arriba se desato una pequeña lluvia –Genial, justo cuando si quiero salir!-exclamo la joven hanyou-Que bueno que Kaede guarda las capuchas para estos casos -... dijo feliz mientras volvía adentro tomaba una gabardina que le molestaba ya que le tapaba mitad del rostro , se la ponía y se dirigía a la puerta, al salir choco con alguien no se fijo quien solo siguió su camino …  
Xxx: Es esa chica!-dijo la persona que le habían chocado  
Miroku:Inuyasha que paso?  
Inu: La chica que les dije estaba en la cabaña de kaede –dijo preocupado inuyasha  
Sango: Saben esa chica… nose por que pero ciento que la conozco-dijo la taijiya cargando a kirara  
Inu: Iré a buscarla- respondió el ojidorado y se fue en marcha de aquella joven- Pronto sabré quien eres.. Y porque hueles tanto a kagome!

Continuara…

**Muy bien aquí el tercer fic que emoción! gracias a TheInuyasha, y Susy por seguir mi historia en el primer cap. (enserio gracias) y también muchas gracias a xX-AiHiwatari-Xx, setsuna17, que me siguen en la historia hasta ahora… tratare de subir el fic mas seguido asi que por ahora me despido pero no veremos en la continuación chao chao y hasta la próxima lección :D**


End file.
